


For All Who Seek and Laugh Alone

by Lilymoncat



Series: Surya [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Ghost type trainer, Sun is not a happy bunny, Sun is really misnamed in this, Ultra Beasts don't play well with others, Waxing Philosophical, mildly morbid maybe?, minor sent out to do the adults work, neither does Sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilymoncat/pseuds/Lilymoncat
Summary: Anabel is not the only one the UBs hunt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said something about the Altar scene being next, but it's currently demanding three chapters from me at the least and this bit only wanted to be one. Hopefully I'll get the Altar ones out before the new year. Title for this is from the song 'In The House of Mama Dragon' by SJ Tucker.

_“…It’s as if they view me as prey or an enemy.”_

Surya finds himself thinking back on Anabel’s words. The Ultra Beasts hate her. They go mad at the sight of her. They throw caution and hiding to the wind in order to go after her. There is something she knows but does not know that terrifies them.

Anabel is not the only one they hunt.

Surya has had to reluctantly concede his preference for tank tops as he hunts what they’ve codenamed Blaster. Nihilego had spat toxins on his right shoulder, the skin there still raw and the joint hard to move. One of the Phermosa had used those whip-like antenna of its in a surprise attack, leaving welts down his back. Both forearms bear singe burns from the Xurkitree. Whatever Blaster is, the codename is enough to make him think it will throw something at him. Thus Surya will give it as little skin as possible to add a new bleeding wound to.

Arceus and Lunala help him he hates wearing heavier clothes.

Still his mind goes to what Anabel said. Prey or enemy. Or is it both? They are dealing with things that are not of this here-and-now. Why not think of deadly prey as enemy? A soft feel of moon-dark and grave-still in his head, the faintest echo of ‘mahina pea’ tells him he is not far off. Nebby may not attack him, may even view him as friend-brother-self, but it is still an Ultra Beast. Even if what he suspects the legend hints at is true and its egg hatched here long ago in this dimension, Surya knows Cosmog had spent its long, long childhood far from its birthplace. 

At least it no longer gums on him, being gnawed to death by a bat god of moon and ghosts would be embarrassing.

He sighs, wraps gauze up his arms and hides them in long sleeves. Surya knows that this gets him nowhere. Lillie would scold him for being secretive, Hau will pitch a fit when he sees the damage the Ultra Beasts have inflicted on Surya. It matters not, he feels there are not too many more of them loose in his world. He has only to round them up and toss them back through the portal.

They do not nauseate him like most Pokemon.

Surya is ghost born, he knows this. The one point he had used something that did not have ghost typing somewhere in its family tree had been against Nanu and his dark types. He had felt the Pokemon fight him every step of the way that battle, and been quietly sick most of the ride to Poni. At least Hau had been a good sport about the loss of those malasadas. But Surya had held Nihilego’s ball before he sent it off, and felt no strain against his will, against his nature. He does not understand nor like that something completely out of this world is easier on his mind and body then dozens of the most common of its beasts. There is something wrong with that, wrong with him.

_Faller_ , Lunala whispers in his head, and Surya wonders: falling to what?


End file.
